robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Enter the Fat One
N'SYNC: (singing) I pledge allegiance, I pledge allegiance, I pledge allegiance to the United States of love! N'SYNC Member 1: That was great guys let's take five. N'SYNC Member 2: Wow, it's just like old times! N'SYNC Member 1: This comeback is going to be the bomb! Joey Fatone: I'm gonna get a bottle of water! Do you dudes want any? N'SYNC Member 1: Bring me a glass, filled with one half-crystal! One half bring it big caven all! Joey Fatone: I don't think we have that. N'SYNC Member 3: Wow! Justin really changed, dude! (Suddenly, a couple of gunman burst in holding guns, the N*SYNC scream in terror) Acuz 1: We warned you once, but we think, warn you again! We to death! (They start shooting at the N*SYNC band) (Cut to wear the band gets killed) Justin Timberlake: Ow, hold up! You shot me! (dies, falls to the floor, Joey returns holding a tray of water) Joey Fatone: Hey, they were out of cavera! But they had some nice set roga! (drops tray and sees his bandmates dead bodies) Oh, no! (sacredly) Don't shot! Don't shot! Acuz 1: We would not waste our bullets, on a simple roadie! Joey Fatone: (confused) Roadie? (scoffs) I'm in the band! Acuz's: (laughing evilly) (They go inside the recording room, one stops and holds his gun like he's about to kill Joey Fatone, but joins the others and walks away) Joey Fatone: Oh my brothers! I swear I will avenge you! But how? Yakuza Invatation Martial Arts Tournament! One week from today! How unlikely! But perfect! (Tittle Card: ENTER THE FAT ONE) ' Mr. Miyagi '': You can't enter that tournament without the proper skills Fat One! '''Joey Fatone: Will you train me, Mr. Miyagi? Mr. Miyagi: First of all, I'm Pat ever Morita nutsack! Second of all your too old for the training! Daniel: So is I, if you remember! Mr. Miyagi: Danielson, I thought I smelled failure! That toilet is not going to unplug itself! (Daniel hangs his head and sadly goes to unclog the toilet) Mr. Miyagi: First lesson! Joey Fatone: Let's warm up with some stretches! Sub-Zero: Come here you! (He grabs Joey and punches his head off (killing Joey) his head falls on the floor, Cut to where Joey's head is attached to his body and he is alive) Joey Fatone: Ok, let's set some grab rules here! (Smoke freezes him and breaks him, killing Joey) (Cut to Joey training with Smoke again) I don't think I'm burning anything! (Smoke reacts to this and proceeds to burn Joey Fatone to death, fire spreads everywhere) Oh my god, I'm on fire! (screaming in pain, dies) Mr. Miyagi: Ready, begin! (The Ninja Turtles fight Joey Fatone) Ninja Turtles: Totally awesome! Mr. Miyagi Attack! Leonardo: Duppealar! Ralphel Radical! Donatello: Awesome! Michaelangelo: Ragonomic! Joey Fatone: There's too many of them! Mr. Miyagi: Trust your instincts fat one! Only one of these's turtles are played by Corey Feldman! (Cut back to Joey Fatone where, Trust your instincts!" echos several times, the turtles appear talking above the screen, Donatello appears) Donatello: Clean silver, back on television! Things are looking up for the Feld-monster! Joey Fatone: Hi-yah! (He stabs Donatello with his sword, and Donatello screams in pain, he dies and his mask comes off) Mr. Miyagi: Danielson, clean up on aisle five! (Cut to Joey training with Hello Kitty) Hello Kitty: You have 42 pressure points on the human body which will result in death! I will show you 41, but 42nd will be sentended to use on you! (She beats Joey Fatone up) Now I must introduce Bust moron to his gun! Farewell! (She leaves) Joey Fatone: (muffled) Thanks for the help! (Cut to a montage of Mr. Miyagi training Joey Fatone, and they stand outside the Yakuza tournament in Japan) Mr. Miyagi: Good luck fat one! Joey Fatone: Y-You won't be by my side? Mr. Miyagi: The true test of a warrior is to go it alone! Besides I've got a jump rope that can choke a monkey! (he walks away) Narrator: Can Joey survive the tournament? Will N*SYNC be avenged? (A picture of a infected finger is shown) Does this look infected to you? Find out next time on Enter the Fat One! (Cut to static) (After the credits, it has an outtake from the segment) Mr. Miyagi: Only one of these turtles is played by Corey, For Corey, Corey Fold--, Corish Leechman! (Corey Feldman jogs by wearing his turtle suit, Mr. Miyagi stares at this) Category:Transcriptions